mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
My Time at Portia Wiki:Achievements
:Not to be confused with the Steam Achievements Achievements are wiki badges earned for meeting certain criteria. These achievements allow you to earn points and work your way up the . Guidelines When it comes to editing, please remember all policies apply. All users, regardless of user right, are bound to this policy and all other policies. ;Be productive, be constructive :Do not edit articles for the sole purpose of getting badges. Be productive, be constructive, write useful information, add tons of information, add relevant categories and images. Edit as much as possible in a single edit. ;Do not achievement-hunt :By this definition, under no circumstances are you permitted to, but not limited to: spamming; vandalizing; adding irrelevant content, categories or images; making small nonconstructive edits; editing and reverting a change; removing valid content on pages; creating duplicate articles; creating unnecessary categories; uploading unnecessary images, videos, audio, or other forms of media; or doing any other forms of malicious activity. ;Blocked users are hidden :Blocked users will have all their badges hidden (not taken away) from their userpage; if applicable for the Leaderboard, their ranking is hidden as well. When you are unblocked, you earn your badges back and continue where you left off. Please avoid getting yourself blocked. Types of badges There are tons of badges to earn, including: * ! *Editing your *Leaving a message on someone's message wall *Editing mainspace articles *Adding categories to mainspace articles *Adding images to mainspace articles *Writing blog posts *Commenting on blog posts *Editing every day consecutively (time resets at UTC+0) *And more secret achievements! For your information only, the Creator badge is only available to the wiki creator, in this case User:Gamsii. No other user can get this badge. Additionally, there is only one platinum badge, the 365 day badge. Points Blue_badge.png|'Blue badge' tier 10 points Purple_badge.png|'Purple badge' tier 50 points Yellow_badge.png|'Yellow badge' tier 100 points Platinum_badge.png|'Platinum badge' tier 250 points Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) This FAQ is directly taken from . ; I made 8,000 edits before we added Achievements. Can I start out with bonus points? : No, the record starts when the feature is turned on. As an experienced editor, it shouldn't take you long to dominate the leaderboard. ; Why do multiple users have the 'Lucky' badge? : This badge is awarded each time 1000 edits are made – one user will receive it for the 1000th edit, another for the 2000th edit, and so on. ; Why did I miss a day on the "contributing to the wiki every day" achievement? : The tracking for this achievement is based off server time, which is in the UTC timezone. For example, if you make an edit at 2 pm in the PST timezone (UTC-8) one day then another at 6 pm the next day, in UTC this will be counted as 10 pm on day one and 2 am on day three. We recommend keeping an eye on time in UTC if you are dedicated towards this achievement. ; One of the editors in my community is making bad edits and doesn't deserve to earn a badge for them. Can I take their badges away? : Once a badge is awarded, it can't be taken away. If someone is making silly edits just to get badges, then you can leave them a message on their talk page about it. As always, it's best to assume good faith – they may not realize that they're doing anything wrong. Talking to them usually helps! If someone is vandalizing the site and fails to respond to messages, then them from the community is an option. ; What happens to the badges of a blocked user? : Users who have been blocked from editing will have their badges removed and will vanish from the leaderboard (if they have been on there). Once the user is unblocked, their total badge and point count will be returned. If they are still eligible for the leaderboard, they will return there as well. ; If the Achievement Badges are turned off and back on, will that reset the badges each person has earned? : No. Disabling achievements won't reset anything. You can turn them off and then back on, and everything will still be there. Badges Edit track Badge-edit-0.png|'Simple Axe' Make 1 edit on articles Badge-edit-1.png|'Pickaxe' Make 5 edits on articles Badge-edit-2.png|'Bronze Axe' Make 10 edits on articles Badge-edit-3.png|'Iron Pickaxe' Make 25 edits on articles Badge-edit-4.png|'Fisherman's Axe' Make 50 edits on articles Badge-edit-5.png|'Fisherman's Pickaxe' Make 100 edits on articles Badge-edit-6.png|'Chainsaw' Make 250 edits on articles Badge-edit-7.png|'Mini-Drill' Make 500 edits on articles Category track Badge-category-0.png|'Stone Furnace' Add 1 category to articles Badge-category-1.png|'Wooden Bridge' Add 5 categories to articles Badge-category-2.png|'Dee-Dee Transport' Add 10 categories to articles Badge-category-3.png|'Industrial Furnace' Add 25 categories to articles Badge-category-4.png|'Long-Haul Bus' Add 50 categories to articles Badge-category-5.png|'Harbor Crane' Add 100 categories to articles Badge-category-6.png|'The Dragonfly' Add 250 categories to articles Pictures track Badge-picture-0.png|'Pigment' Add 1 picture to articles Badge-picture-1.png|'Oil Brush' Add 5 pictures to articles Badge-picture-2.png|'Canvas' Add 10 pictures to articles Badge-picture-3.png|'The Lonely Windmill' Add 25 pictures to articles Badge-picture-4.png|'Gust's Painting' Add 50 pictures to articles Badge-picture-5.png|'Girl with a Pearl Earring' Add 100 pictures to articles Badge-picture-6.png|'Camera' Add 250 pictures to articles Badge-picture-7.png|'Photo Album' Add 500 pictures to articles Wiki Love track Badge-love-0.png|'Gift Box' Edit for 5 days consecutively Badge-love-1.png|'Asteria' Edit for 14 days consecutively Badge-love-2.png|'Roses' Edit for 30 days consecutively Badge-love-3.png|'Heart Knot' Edit for 60 days consecutively Badge-love-4.png|'Apology Bear' Edit for 100 days consecutively Badge-love-5.png|'Wedding Ring' Edit for 200 days consecutively Badge-love-6.png|'Milk Bottle' Edit for 365 days consecutively Blog Post and Blog Comment track Badge-blogpost-0.png|'Exquisite Pen' Make 1 blog post Badge-blogcomment-0.png|'Typewriter' Make 3 blog comments Badge-blogcomment-1.png|'Printing Press' Make 10 blog comments Special achievements Badge-welcome.png|'Welcome to Portia!' Joining the wiki Badge-introduction.png|'Builder License' Introduction Badge-sayhi.png|'Greetings from Portia' Leave a message on someone's wall Badge-creator.png|'Peach's Amulet' Creating the wiki Secret achievements Badge-pounce.png|??? Badge-caffeinated.png|??? Badge-luckyedit.png|??? Category:Policies